Broken and Bruised
by FranAdams-DaughterofAchelois
Summary: She's got nothing at all to live for now, she smiles as she closes her eyes. She moans, "I wanted to die, I wanted to die. JUST LET ME DIE." She screamed the last part thunder boomed around as though the gods were disagreeing with her. JasonxPiper


**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

**A/N has anyone read the Son of Neptune yet?**

Yesterday she was in the forest, and now she's lying on the dark, damp floor, dying. That evil witch, Reyna stabbed her, followed her into the forest with one goal in mind, the death of her. Ever since the camps merged and they beat Gaea, Reyna has had it in for her. That's why she's here, lying on the ground, bleeding to death. Nobody will remember her. Her best friend is working, and her other friends are designing or having campfires, or just plain busy, she has nobody, but worst of all the one who she loved left her, left her to be with the devil is disguise, to have her as a girlfriend.

Then she heard shouting,

"PIPER, PIPEEEEEEEER. WHERE ARE YOU?" she knew who that was. Like he'd even care, he'd left her like everybody else in her life. There's no reason anymore to be breathing, why wasn't she dead yet?

She doesn't answer, she got nothing at all to live for now, she smiles as she closes her eyes, for the last time. Or at least she hopes. She descends into darkness.

And at that moment she doesn't know and will never know that he has been looking for her never eating, or sleeping or even participating in camp activities. He's been like this since yesterday morning when they found her missing. Their friends are worried for both of them, she's missing while he is getting more and more worried, he's always out there. The others have given up hope but not him.

When she just closed her eyes. He burst into the clearing. He sees her broken form and sprints to her, sobbing as soon as her lays eyes on her body. He has never seen a daughter of Aphrodite so broken, so bruised. She didn't know he was forced to leave, leave her. He sobbed as he held her warm but yet cold body. He never got to say 'I love you' to her and now because of who ever stabbed her, she is in the forest dead.

But then by some miracle he feel's her heart beating, getting weaker with every beat. He picks her up and soars into the sky using his powers.

He carries her to the infirmary, still sobbing as he yells for a healer. His friends come and comfort him as they see who's lying on the bed. He's shaking out of control. Then they restrain him from running over to her, for fear he will break down. But to him he's breaking inside because of her.

For her she is confronted by Hermes as she reaches DOA recording Studio. She is suddenly back at Camp Half-Blood. Jerking back into reality. In the Infirmary, someone must have found her.

She moans, "I wanted to die, I wanted to die. JUST LET ME DIE." She screamed the last part. Thunder boomed around as though the gods were disagreeing with her. Willing for her to live.

Her eyes opened and she saw _him_ being held back by their friends. He had a shocked expression which slowly turned to anger, but the shocked expression on his face like he couldn't believe what she just had said was always there, ever present.

_Oops_ she thought to herself, as he still looked at her with that expression on his face. He was thinking, _Why would she want to die. Who would make her want to die. I'll beat them up or kill them. _He didn't know that he was the cause of this.

She propped herself up on her bed and asked. "Can I go outside?"

Her healer stuttered yes, she could. Although he didn't think it was the right thing. He said yes because her hand was subconsciously moving towards her knife _Katropis_.

No, Jason wanted to scream. She was still ill, he wanted to go and shake her back into the world, where he loved her, well he still does. But there are his friend's hands, holding him back.

She got up and left with all eyes on her, even though they knew she hated that. She never wanted the spotlight.

She went to the arena and _she_ was there. The devil in disguise, who had stabbed her, the girl who had turned her life upside down. The devil-girl snarled at her at she entered. It was as if she couldn't believe she was still alive.

She went up to Reyna and asked for a duel. The devil smirked and immediately accepted. Piper got out her dagger, as the devil got out her sword.

She turned around to see her friends staring at her, again Jason being restrained by Leo, Annabeth and Percy. She smiled at him, and prepared to fight.

Piper faced her. Looking her in the eyes. Reyna shuddered looking into her kaleidoscope eyes seeing them being a violent shade of red, they changed to orange, yellow, green and finally settled on blue. A happy blue. _She was happy, but why_, Reyna thought. _I'm going to kill her, the little devil-witch. Why is she happy?_

So she faced her, they battled hard, then Reyna disarmed her. There was Reyna about to make the final blow. She could dodge it, but she wouldn't, no, she still had nothing to live for. She looked at Jason, Leo, Percy and Annabeth and mouthed, 'I'm Sorry, good bye Jason, good bye world.'

"NO," Jason screamed as Reyna dealt the final blow. She screamed out as the pain hit her like a train slamming into her heart. He broke free from the others' grasp and ran over and faced the dying girl, the love of his life, dying.

"Sorry Jason," she whispered, "I love you and I always will, be happy with Reyna."

"No," he whispered back, his voice hoarse. "Piper, I can't live without you It was never Reyna, it was always you. Pipes, I love you."

For a brief moment happiness flashed across her face. Before she whispered her voice getting smaller and quieter and weaker with every word, "Sorry Jason, she would've killed me anyway. Sorry but-but I can't live on any more, there's nothing to live for now. Sorry Jason." With that Piper McLean daughter of Tristan McLean and Aphrodite, went limp in her true love's arms. She could see the DOA Recording studio getting closer and closer. She would soon be at peace.

Only a sliver of hope remained. Then came a shocked silence followed. Jason broke down when his friends came over, trying to comfort him, but it was too late, they all knew the only one who could bring him happiness had died. To him it was like all the world was crashing down on him.

"Take her to the infirmary, she's got hope yet, she's not dead - yet." came a voice from behind then. They all turned, there was a dark figure there stepping out of the shadows, it was Nico di Angelo, son of Hades who was standing behind him.

"Go," he ordered and soon Jason was flying through the air with her in his arms. He got a sense of déjà vu. He went into the Infirmary to find Chiron and Lupa. They looked stunned to see her so broken and so bruised.

"Heal her." his voice was hoarse, like he was going to break down any second.

He ran from the Infirmary and went to Zeus' fist, the only place he could think. He hoped Chiron could heal her, along with Lupa. Then he would tell her he loved her, and hopefully she would return the gesture and she would never be hurt again.

Then a conch horn sounded and he realised that he had not eaten since yesterday breakfast, before he found out that she was missing. He had been at Zeus' fist for 6 hours. He ran from Zeus' fist and ran to the pavilion, the campers looked at his some happy and some sad. Happy because he was eating and actually at a meal, but sad because they knew what had happened.

Then hooves sounded on the tiles, along with the soft padding of paws. Chiron and Lupa were her. He looked up and there she was, in between them, there she was. Pale, yes but alive none the less. She was alive! Although she looked shaky on her feet. The campers clapped and cheered but her face didn't brighten up. She looked sad, and he knew it was because she was alive, it was just like the first time it had happened. The clapping died down and she shakily made her way to the Aphrodite/Venus table with Lacy and Mitchell helping her. She smiled at everyone and began eating.

He glanced at her and notice her glancing at him, they both blushed. Soon dinner was over. He noticed her table leaving He made his way to her. When he got there he decided it was now or never.

"Piper, is it true what you said in the arena?"

She nodded and turned to face him with her eyes changing colour constantly. "Yes," she whispered.

"Okay then Piper McLean I want to ask you something."

She motioned to carry on.

"Piper McLean, will you be my girlfriend?"

She thought about this and every second to him felt like a lifetime. After a few minutes she replied.

"Jason but what about Reyna. I need to know, please, please tell me."

He whispered in her ear, "It was never Reyna, Piper, it was always you."

He cheeks turned slightly pink at this comment and she closed her eyes before saying.

"Yes, Jason, Yes I will."

At that moment Jason hugged her and kissed her on the lips. Both of them were feeling like the luckiest person in the world and Piper was happy, knowing that nothing could hurt her again. But for Jason it was more than that.

Then came a crashing sound and they both turned to see Conner Stoll, on the ground surrounded by smashed plates and glasses. He smiled sheepishly and said, "Sorry?"

With that a team of people from various cabins lead a charge to get to Jason and Piper. They both ran, but with Piper leaning heavily in his arms. Then he pulled them both into the air and the crowd below them yelled.

"You can't do that, it's not fair." On camper, Lacy, Piper thought.

"Yes, Prissy's, that's cheating. We can't get to you!" Clarisse yelled.

Then all of the crowd started yelling up at them but he just hugged her closer. Then he willed the air to push them off towards Zeus fist, quicker than any of the campers could follow.

When they got there, he told her one thing, "Never leave me again."

Then they laid there watching the sun set. All was well at Camp Half-Blood, for once.


End file.
